Not just a simple Archeologist
by idiot.of.wanderlust
Summary: Why would Shepard accept an Archeologist onto his elite team of Soldiers? What I thought Liara could have said to convince him.


Disclaimer: The Mass Effect Franchise is the property of Bioware, (And EA I suppose though I wish it wasn't) and my use of their characters and universe are in no way used to make a profit.

* * *

_Not just a Simple Archeologist_

The only thing running through Liara's mind was the mantra _stupid, stupid, stupid_. Liara had always known how socially inept she was. It was something that still embarrassed her, but she had resigned herself to the consequences. Still, she hadn't thought herself a _coward_. The only excuse she could offer was her extreme hunger and dehydration from being trapped in the Prothean security barrier.

With so little energy, and low on electrolytes, she knew her biotics were going to be erratic at best. But that hardly gave her the excuse to hide while a human she had just met took on a Krogan Battlemaster to protect her. It was little consolation that she knew if a human biotic had been in a similar situation they would have already passed out. Asari biotics were far more robust, and a little hunger shouldn't have prevented her from trying to protect herself.

And the Human, Commander Shepard, had been so kind to her, welcoming her to his ship, even when her mother was aiding his enemy. She had met very few Humans, and knew that many were wary of aliens, considering their first contact with the Turians. And she couldn't even meld with him properly, nearly passing out again.

Liara stabbed angrily at the haptic interface. Perhaps she should have waited until she was a little stronger, but she just had to go and prove her over eagerness, and in the process make herself look weak by overestimating herself.

It had always been pounded into her head by her instructors to know her own limits. Overestimating herself could get her team killed as easily as herself. But out on remote dig sites, that was less of a worry, and any pirates or technology scavengers who came she had to deal with herself. Pushing herself to the brink of exhaustion when it wasn't necessary was no longer an option.

She turned her head when she heard the pneumatic hiss of the door opening. She thought it was perhaps the doctor, checking to make sure she was settled, but was surprised to see Commander Shepard enter. She stood to greet him.

"Commander, are you coming to check up on me?" Liara asked, trying to mask the chagrin she felt. He probably thought her a useless child. Liara knew she was sensitive about her age, but she could hardly help it when all of her accomplishments were dismissed because of it.

"You look much better," Shepard smiled at her. She wasn't sure how genuine the smile was, as she was inexperienced with reading the subtleties of human facial expressions. Asari smiles were much smaller. Rarely did they open their mouths when smiling, largely because Salarians took open mouthed grins as a threat. Still, the Commander's tone was easier to read, and she suspected he not making any kind of subtle jab at her looks, or some other undertone she couldn't read. "How are you feeling?"

"Doctor Chakwas assures me I am going to be fine," Liara shifted trying to keep the exasperated tone out of her voice. As if she didn't already know that she would be fine. All Asari were taught the signs and treatments for biotic exhaustion. Still the Doctor's knowledge had surprised her, and she figured a compliment wouldn't be unwarranted. "I was impressed with her knowledge of Asari physiology."

"You're in good hands. Doctor Chakwas knows what she's doing." It was obvious the Commander spoke with confidence, and she wondered if it was from experience or merely from her reputation.

Still, she was a little uncomfortable talking about her examination so she changed the subject, "I never properly thanked you from saving me from the Geth Commander," It was still a sore point for her, needing to be saved, but it was the truth, and even she knew that social conventions dictated that she thank him for it. "If you hadn't shown up…I"

"I'm just glad we got there in time," He said, thankfully interrupting her before she made an even bigger fool of herself.

"So am I," Liara said thankfully. She felt that she should also address the crews doubts about her and her gratitude for him letting her on his ship, but she wasn't quite sure how to lead into that conversation so she just said it. No doubt he would come to be familiar with her social faux pas, and hopefully wouldn't fault her too much for it. "I know you took a chance, bringing me aboard the ship. I have seen the way your crew looks at me, they do not trust me." She couldn't help the stab of shame despite the fact that she knew it wasn't a slight against her character. They just didn't know her and she felt like she had to ensure the Commander that his judgment was correct. "But I am not like Benezia. I will do whatever I can to help you stop Saren. I promise." And she meant it. Whatever her mother was doing, sending Geth and Krogan after her, razing a human colony, and working with a rogue SPECTRE, it was clearly wrong, and she felt some responsibility for stopping it.

Shepard looked a little surprised at her obviously passionate statement. He then asked a question she had hoped he wouldn't, but was very relevant. "I trust you Liara, but do you feel up for this? We're going to be in a lot of combat. I can understand if you want to sit that part out. We'll no doubt need plenty of your Prothean expertise along the way."

Liara tried not to feel affronted, as given his experiences with her it was understandable. But he was alluding to her cowering so she was only partially successful. "I am Commander. Unfortunately you did not catch me at my best. I had been stuck too long in the barrier, and was too low on electrolytes to utilize my biotics effectively. If you are worried about my ability in combat, you can rest assured. Before I decided to become an archeologist, I was training to be a commando."

This time she could clearly see the surprise in his features. It was expected. Even other asari were usually astonished at her previous career path given her quiet and soft spoken nature.

"You were training to be a Commando?" Shepard's eyebrows, she believed they were called, rose towards his hairline.

"Yes. I am only 106. As a Matriarch's daughter I was expected to follow in her footsteps and become a leader to our people. It is largely expected for maidens such as myself to go out into the galaxy and gain experience in the various walks of life. Obviously the stereotype is to become a dancer," Liara tried to suppress a blush at that statement, "as it lets a maiden become familiar with all types of people and races in the galaxy. Becoming a mercenary is also a popular choice for the common maiden. Becoming an explorer, going to chart unknown systems and planets is more common for the Asari with more connections or privilege. My talent with biotics, and being Matriarch Benezia's daughter, caused me to be picked for instruction to become a Commando at an early age. I was to lead our people into future, and find the truth of what is yet to come. Perhaps that is why I sought out the secrets of the past." Even as she said it, Liara shook her head. That had come out wrong. "It sounds so foolish when I say it out loud. I make it sound like I became an archeologist to spite Benezia."

"All children rebel against their parents. It's a natural part of growing up." Shepard commented, seemingly interested in what she had told him.

At this, Liara couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "You share the wisdom of the matriarchs. That is what Benezia said when I told her of my decision. It is also why matriarchs accept and even encourage maidens down such a path. It was unfortunate that that path is what I felt like my mother was forcing at me, and my rebellion went the opposite direction. But my pursuit of archeology was more than that. I felt drawn to the past. The Protheans were these wondrous, mysterious figures. I wanted to know everything about them. That is why I find you so fascinating.

"You were marked by the beacon on Eden Prime. You were touched by working Prothean Technology." Liara knew her enthusiasm was blatantly obvious, but Shepard's next statement mortified her.

"Sounds like you want to dissect me in a lab somewhere." The shock of his statement caused her to miss the slight smile on his lips.

"What! No! I did not mean to insinuate," she knew she was babbling, but she had just been making progress with the Commander, she didn't want to insult him, "I never meant to offend you Shepard. I only meant that you would be an interesting specimen for an in depth study," She stopped realizing what she was saying, "No, that's even worse," She muttered.

Shepard interrupted her, "Calm down Liara, I was only joking."

That statement only increased her embarrassment, and Liara tried to cover her flush with her hand. "Joking? Oh, by the Goddess. How could I be so dense. You must think I am a complete and utter fool. Now you know why I prefer to spend my time in the field with data disks and computers. I always seem to say something embarrassing around other people." _Understatement of the century_, she thought. "Please, just pretend that conversation never happened."

Shepard let out another chuckle, before saying, "It was nice talking to you Liara. And thanks for informing me of your Commando training. It will make taking you into the field easier. I'd better go."

"It was nice talking to you too Commander, and again, thank you."

As she watched Shepard leave, Liara had to wonder whether that conversation could have been considered a success or not. Still, she had informed the commander of her marginal combat training, and that we her intention, so she figured it was a success. She turned back to the terminal. Now she had to go about informing the University of the destruction of the dig site, and her resignation as a researcher, seeing as how she was now a part of Shepard's crew. She let a slight smirk play across her lips at the thought of Professor Pilheria's face when she found out Liara was now working with a SPECTRE.

* * *

AN: So I always found it odd how Shepard was comfortable taking an archeologist into combat situations. Admittedly all Asari are trained in biotics. But it's not like they all go around getting into biotic showdowns with each other. And Liara did say she had to defender herself from Mercenaries or privateers, or wild animals sometimes, but I somehow doubt that self-defense was as glamorous or exciting as Indiana Jones portrays.

I actually might write a similar scene for a ME crossover I'm currently writing. But that is going to be epic length, and I won't post it until I'm done, so that is far far into the future.


End file.
